A new life begins
by Syu
Summary: Harry befindet sich in einer Art Depriphase. Langsam beginnt er zu begreifen, dass er alle hinterfragen muss um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Doch dabei muss er auf alte Freunde zurückgreifen denn hier sind Ron und Hermine fehl am Platz.


Kapitel 1

Hay

Na wie geht's so

Ich hab Im Moment noch Praktikum und es is total langweilig. Daher den ich auch die ganze Zeit über neue Ideen für Fanfics nach na ja und dabei is das hier dann rausbekommen .. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr findet gefallen daran dann werd ich auch gerne Weiterschreiben.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir (bis auf 2 oder 3 '') sondern J.K.R. Auch verdiene ich kein Geld damit.

Kapitel: 1?

Genre: Dark, Drama, Romantik

Pairings: Das weiß ich noch nich ganz genau. Aber ich bin für Vorschläge immer offen.

Kommentar: Na ja wie scho gesagt ich hoffe es gefällt euch und würd mich über ein Kommentar freuen. Egal ob Lob oder Kritik, beides ist immer willkommen .

Kapitel 1

Irland (wie alles geschah)

Hier stand er nun. Am Fenster eines kleinem Hausen und sah hinaus auf den Bergsee, welcher sich vor diesem erstreckte. Es war schön hier in Irland. Er mochte die Umgebung. Hier war alles noch so natürlich und ruhig. Alles ging in Ruhe seinen Weg, als war es das natürlichste der Welt. Doch es war gar nicht so selbstverständlich zumindest nicht für Harry. Seit einer Woche war er nun schon hier bei Zack und er musste zugeben es gefiel ihm hier. Sehr sogar. Wo er hier war, war leicht zu erklären. Das warum dagegen war etwas komplizierter.

Alles begann gegen Ende des 6. Schuljahrs. Er hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen, da Ron und Hermine jetzt zusammen waren. Irgendwie fühlte er sich fehl am Platz. So hatte er auch mehr Zeit zum lernen bekommen und das zeigte sich in seinen Noten deutlich. Vor allen in Zaubertränke. Auch wenn er noch immer Fehler machte, so jagte er nun wenigstens keine Kessel mehr in die Luft und dies war ja schon ein mal ein guter Anfang wie er dachte.

Doch nicht alle sahen das so. Statt sich für ihn zu freuen wurde Ron immer eifersüchtiger auf ihn, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Oft versuchte er mit Ron zu reden. Doch vergeblich. Er wollte es einfach nicht hören. Mit der Zeit wurde es ihm zuviel. Seit wann musste er sich wegen guten Noten bei seinem angeblich besten Freund rechtfertigen. Seit diesem Tag wurde die Freundschaft zwischen den drein immer geringer. Zu mehr als einem Hallo und wie geht es dir reichte es bald schon nicht mehr.

Stattdessen redete er mehr mit Seamus, Dean und den anderen und stellte fest, dass diese sich wenigstens für ihn freuten, wenn er eine gute Note bekam. Doch auch hatte er nun Zeit über einiges nachzudenken. Sein leben und was bisher geschah. Warum waren die anderen so glücklich und er nicht? Es konnte nicht allein an seiner Vergangenheit liegen. Und warum war er für alles und jeden verantwortlich und musste sich um alles kümmern, obwohl er doch genau wie die anderen nur ein Kind war. Schon seit einigen Tagen geisterten ihm diese Fragen im Kopf herum und so langsam formte sich eine immer deutlichere Antwort darauf: Dumbledore.

Er hatte ihm schon immer alles aufgetragen. Immer musste Harry für alles herhalten. Nie durfte er das Kind sein welches er war. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten. Schon jetzt hatte er täglich Kopfschmerzen und konnte nachts nicht eine Minute ruhig schlafen.

Was würde das erst in den Ferien werde. Dann hatte er nicht nur seine Probleme, nein dann war er auch noch alleine mit seinen "netten" Verwandten. Dumbledore hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass er nicht mit ins Hauptquartier könne, da es dort zu gefährlich für ihn sein.

Am liebsten hätte Harry ihn in diesem Moment umgebracht. Das Haus gehörte mittlerweile ihm, da Sirius verstorben war, und er durfte noch nicht einmal in sein eigenes Haus. Am liebsten hätte er alle vom Orden rausgeschmissen.

Es war das letzte was er noch von Sirius hatte und die anderen trampelten rum und zerstörten es schon fast als wäre es nichts wert.

Nein es ging nicht mehr so weiter. Noch ein Jahr mit seinen Verwandten würde er nicht überleben. Er musste weg, weg von Dumbledore, weg vom Orden und von seinen 2 angeblich besten Freunden. Ja er verspürte schon fast einen regelrechten Hass auf sie, und dass obwohl er vor kurzem noch gut mit ihnen auskam.

Doch wohin sollte er. Seit Sirius Tod war hatte er niemanden mehr. Remus konnte er nicht schreiben, da Dumbledore wahrscheinlich seinen Briefe abfing und sonst viel ihm niemand ein. Geknickt sackte er in sich zusammen. Also konnte er dies auch vergessen. Gerade wollte er schon aufgeben und versuchen endlich einzuschlafen, als sich ein Name unweigerlich in sein Gedächtnis drängte: Zack. Er kannte den Jungen schon lange und wusste auch dass er Zauberer war.

Früher, als die Dursleys verreist waren wurde er immer zu Mrs. geschickt. Dort hatte er auch eines Tagens Zack kennen gelernt. Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb, denn bei Zack konnte er einfach ein mal ein Kind sein. Sie tobten herum und spielten den Nachbarn streiche. Viel zu lange hatten sie sich nun schon nicht mehr gesehen. Doch noch immer war sich Harry nicht sicher ob Zack ihn auch aufnehmen würde. Das Problem waren nicht die Eltern oder so was. Denn etwas was man eine Familie nennen konnte hatte Zack nicht und hatte er auch nie gehabt. Er war ein Findelkind gewesen und wohnte bis vor wenigen Jahren in einem Heim. In den Ferien ging er immer zu Mrs. . Aber es war ja schließlich nicht alltäglich das man einen Brief bekam in dem man gebeten wurde einen Freund die ganzen Ferien über durchzuziehen. Bei Zack jedoch war er sich nun sicherer, dass er es vielleicht machen würde. So schrieb er ihm einen Brief.

Schon jetzt wartete er ganz ungeduldig darauf was Zack wohl schreiben würde. Wie es ihm wohl ging und wie er wohl jetzt aussah? All diese Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum. Sie hatten sich jetzt schon 4 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Leider wie Harry es empfand. Er vermisste den kleinen quirligen Jungen jede Ferien ein wenig mehr. Doch Zack wohnte nun in Irland. Er bekam Privatunterricht, da er bis heute wegen seiner Vergangenheit noch immer Angst vor vielen Menschen hatte.

Mit all diesen Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein. Doch mit einem Unterschied. Seit 2 Monaten konnte er nun endlich wieder lächeln.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er ganz aufgeregt. Wann Zack wohl zurück schreiben würde? Er sehnte sich doch so sehr nach der Antwort. Heute ging es ihm eindeutig wieder gut und dass schien man ihm auch anzusehen, denn Seamus und Dean hatten ihn sofort darauf angesprochen. Als er ihnen seine erfundene Geschichte aufgetischt und sie sie artig geschluckt hatten, ging er gemeinsam mit ihnen hinunter in die große Halle.

Schnell schnappte er sich als sie an ihrem Haustisch ankamen noch eines der letzten Schokohörnchen, bevor sie alle Nevill zum Opfer fielen. Genüsslich bis er hinein, als ein Schwarm voller Eulen über ihn hinweg flog. Heute rechnete er noch nicht mit einer Antwort, da er sich keine Unnötige Hoffnung machen wollte. Doch als hätte Hedwig es gespürt landete sie gerade am Ende dieses Gedankenganges vor Harrys Teller auf dem Tisch.

Und tatsächlich es war die Antwort von Zack. Diese Handschrift würde er wohl sein leben lang in seinem Gedächtnis behalten.

"Harry du hast Post?" kam es nun interessiert von Hermine.

"Von wem ist die denn?"

"Von einem Freund dem ich geschrieben hab." War die knappe Antwort. Er wollte nicht mit Hermine reden. Sonst würde noch alles auffallen.

"Einem Freund?"

"Ja einem Freund Hermine, denn falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, bist du nicht der einzige Mensch um den sich das Leben dreht und in meinem schon mal gar nicht."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, nahm den Brief und ein letztes Hörnchen und verschwand nach draußen. Erschöpft lies er sich am Rand des Waldes nieder. Warum musste sie sich auch immer in alles einmischen. Jetzt würde sie bestimmt wieder zu Ron rennen und ihm sofort alles erzählen wie so oft. Doch jetzt wollte er sich keine Gedanken um Ron Hermine oder irgendwen anders machen, sonder einfach nur seine Antwort lesen.

Schnell faltete er den Brief auf. Er war, wie hätte es bei Zack auch sonst anders sein können mit grüner Tinte geschrieben. Allein die Schrift faszinierte Harry. Alle Buchstaben waren ordentlich geschrieben und alles in einem geschwungenen Schriftbild. Er hätte für so etwas ewig gebraucht.

Vorsichtig strich er das Pergament glatt und begann zu lesen:

Hallo Harry

Schön mal wieder etwas von dir zu hören ich hab dich schon vermisst. Mir geht es gut danke der Nachfrage. Es ist einfach wundervoll hier. Aber davon kannst du dich ja bald selbst überzeugen. Denn ich hab natürlich schon alles geplant damit du einen wundervollen Sommer hier verbringen kannst.

Ich muss dir soviel erzählen und zeigen, denn hier hab ich niemanden mit dem ich einfach mal nur reden kann. Es ist viel passiert. Na ja ich nehm mal an es darf niemand davon wissen das du bei mir bist. So wird es wahrscheinlich wieder sein oder? Keine Angst hier wird dich niemand finden und wenn ich selbst dafür sorgen muss.

Ich hol dich am Ende der Feiern vom Gleis 9 ¾ ab. Zieh dich bitte unauffällig an und verkleinere deine Koffer schon im Zug so können wir leichter verschwinden. Ich warte am Nordende des Gleises auf dich versuch dich zu beeilen. Von dort aus kannst du mit mir apparieren. Es wird dir hier bestimmt gefallen. Da bin ich mir sicher.

H.d.l

Zack/b

Harry konnte einen kleinen Jubelschrei einfach nicht unterdrücken. Er musste nich zu seinen Verwandten und was das Beste war, dass er nun wusste, dass es irgendwo da draußen jemanden gab der ihn mochte. Und das nicht weil er Harry Potter war, sondern wegen seiner selbst.

Vorsichtig strich er noch einmal über den Brief bevor er ihn sorgfältig zusammenklappte und ihn sicher in seinem Hemd verstaute. Diese wenigen Worte, welche Zack ihm geschrieben hatte, machten ihn glücklicher als alle Ereignisse im letzten Jahr zusammen. Endlich würde er seinen kleinen wieder sehen. Freudig rannte er ins Schloss um seine Sachen zu packen. Als er jedoch Ron und Hermine sah setzte er seine gewöhnliche Trauermine auf. Schließlich sollten sie nichts vorher bemerken.

Und dann war es endlich soweit. Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen. Zusammen mit Seamus und Dean verbrachte er eine lustige Zeit im Zug er mochte die beiden wirklich. Sie waren zwar meisten schon fast peinlich, aber auf der anderen Seite hatten sie so jede Menge Spaß miteinander.

Gegen Ende der Fahrt wurde er immer nervöser. Schließlich verkleinerte er all seine Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und Stopfe es in einen normalen Rucksack. Dann zog er noch einen schwarzen Umhang über und machte sich bereit zum Aussteigen. Noch im Zug verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden, da er nachher wohl keine Zeit mehr dafür hatte.

Als der Zug hielt, ging er so unauffällig wie nötig in einer großen Menge hinaus. Schnell hatte er Zack gefunden und ging nun zügig auf ihn zu. Zack hatte einen normalen Mantel an jedoch die Kapuze tief im Gesicht, damit ich niemand erkannte.

Einige Ordensmitglieder hatten sein Fehlen jedoch bereits bemerkt und suchten nun das Gleis nach ihm ab. Doch gerade als er nur noch wenige Meter von Zack entfernt war, entdeckte Tonks ihn. Schnell rannte er die letzten Meter und schloss seine Arme hektisch um Zack. Auf einmal wurde alles schwarz und er kniff seine Augen zusammen. Als er sie das nächste Mal öffnete, sah er vor sich einen grinsenden Zack, welcher er noch immer in seinen Armen hielt. Harry wurde Rot im Gesicht und ließ ihn darauf hin los, nur damit Zack ihm wenige Minuten Später wieder in die Arme fallen konnte um ihn fast zu Tode zu drücken.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry verbarg Zack nicht wie sehr er den anderen vermisst hatte. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und gingen gemeinsam zu dem Haus, welches nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernd stand. Von außen war es unscheinbar, doch als Harry eintrat wurde er fast erschlagen. Alles war in klaren Linie gehalten und hatte einen Asiatischen Stil angenommen. Überall standen Bambuspflanzen und andere Gewächse und hier und da Floss auch mal ein kleiner Fluss durch den Raum. Überall waren Fenster angebracht die von außen gar nicht zu sehen waren. Zack zeigte ihm schnell das Ganze Haus bevor er ihm sein Zimmer zeigte, welche genau gegenüber von seinem lag.

Dies würden seine definitiv besten Ferien die er je hatte. So Stand er nun hier und starrte noch immer auf den See hinaus, in welchem Zack noch immer seine runden zog

Tbc ?

'''' Ähm ja ich hoffe mal das es euch gefallen hat. Würd mich über ein Kommi natürlich sehr freuen und schreibt doch bitte rein ob ich an der Story weiter schreiben soll oder nicht.

Cya

Kommentare:

von: brokenwarrior Steckbrief 08.02.2005 12:15

hey find ich echt coool

freu mich auf weitere Kapi's

byo

Bailiys

von: Taen Steckbrief 04.02.2005 19:45

Der Anfang war ja schon mal klasse. Ich hoffe, da kommt noch mehr davon! Ist spannend geschrieben. Weiter so!

Taen

von: unbekannt 04.02.2005 15:53

Hallo, fand den Anfang gut, würde gern mehr lesen.

LG

Angelus Azrael

von: KleinerLord Steckbrief 04.02.2005 15:52

Hey, cooler Beginn!

Schnell weiter schreiben..

Bye

von: -blubb- Steckbrief 03.02.2005 21:34

wow du hast ja viele reviews bekommen.. und mit mir noch eines mehr :)

gefällt mir gut die geschichte. ich lese sonst keine sachen unter 10000 wörter, aber dein titel klang son interssant, dass ich es einfach lesen musste... :)

mal sehen wie es weiter geht

von: silberklaue Steckbrief 02.02.2005 14:03

Hallo!

Bitte schreib schnell weiter. silberklaue

von: FireAngelgirl 30.01.2005 18:02

Ich kann den anderen nur zustimmen der Anfang der Story hört sich super an.

Schreib bitte ganz schnell weiter.

bye FireAngelgirl

von: Minibar Steckbrief 30.01.2005 14:32

Ich hab mich schon jetzt in diese ff verliebt!

Mach schnell weiter!

Ens?

von: teufelchennetty Steckbrief 29.01.2005 11:14

ich muss sagen ein sehr guter anfang, sag mir bitte wenn es weitergeht

von: schokocherry Steckbrief 28.01.2005 23:13

Wow die story fängt ja schon mal klasse an. Bin ehrlich gespannt wie es weitergeht!

von: Jazar Steckbrief 28.01.2005 22:05

Hey,

macht einen sehr guten Anfang. Mal sehen wie es weiter geht... Bitte schreibe schnell weiter!

Bye xerperus

von: unbekannt 28.01.2005 20:11

Hey,

echt scheene Anfang einer Story.

Schreib schnell weiter.

Wäre echt schade wenn es nicht so wäre.

Mfg Raven

von: bloodangel Steckbrief 28.01.2005 18:20

Natürlich schreibst du an der Story weiter!

Wäre ja blöd wenn du schon nach einem Kapitel aufhörst!

Mach also bald weiter!

MFG

SD

von: BlueStar84 Steckbrief 28.01.2005 17:58

toller anfang. schreib bitte schnell weiter. möchte mehr davon lesen. cu

von: icewoman123 Steckbrief 28.01.2005 17:50

Hört sich vielversprechend an...

bin mal gespannt welches paring das hier wird...

Schreib bitte schnell weiter!

Freu mich jetzt schon auf eine Fortsetzung...

bye,

icewoman123

von: Saphir Steckbrief 28.01.2005 17:37

Hey, hört sich echt spannend an!

Schreibe schnell weiter!

Freu mich schon!

cu

Saphir

von: Chucki Steckbrief 28.01.2005 17:37

das war einfach nur klasse mach weiter so ich will umbedingt wissen was noch passiert

bye bye Chucki


End file.
